A shopping cart of a type in widespread use has a wire basket, which is mounted on a wheeled chassis. The wire basket is made from welded wires, which include generally horizontal wires that are bent so as to define two front corners of the wire basket.
Commonly, so as to avert damage to store fixtures, automobiles in parking lots, and other objects that may be accidentally bumped by a shopping cart of the type noted above, bumpers are attached to the front corners of the wire basket of the shopping cart. These bumpers may be relatively short bumpers, which may be employed in pairs along the front corners of the wire basket, or relatively long, so-called "full length" bumpers, which may cover substantially all of such corners. It is known to make such bumpers from a resilient, polymeric material, which can yield by compression. Examples of relatively long bumpers are disclosed in Badger U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,204 and in Waterman U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,281.
Although some of the bumpers known heretofore may be generally satisfactory, it would be highly desirable to provide a shopping cart bumper having enhanced cushioning ability, as compared to shopping cart bumpers known heretofore.